


They Feel The Heat....Between Me And You

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars
Genre: CEO Ben Solo, Desk Sex, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: Being in quarantine/slow while still at work has clearly given me far too much time to write and I am loving it! Inspired by a lyric from Prince's "When Doves Cry"Starting the story AFTER Rey and Ben have already gotten intimate and Rey thinks the night was a mistake seeing as he is HER boss!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: CEO Ben/Kylo Ren & Rey fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Being in quarantine/slow while still at work has clearly given me far too much time to write and I am loving it! Inspired by a lyric from Prince's "When Doves Cry"
> 
> Starting the story AFTER Rey and Ben have already gotten intimate and Rey thinks the night was a mistake seeing as he is HER boss!

Rey got to work twenty minutes earlier than usual on Monday, figuring she'd skip running into Ben. When she reached her desk without any incident, she felt such a relief overcoming her. It was a miracle that she hadn't managed to run smack into him, because she had this uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach that she was in serious trouble where he was concerned. 

Then again, her moods were shifting all over the place. Rose arrived in high spirits about ten minutes later, still floating on cloud nine from her major successes from the previous week. After a miniature celebration, she and Rey to work.

After briefly crunching some numbers from the market over the weekend and seeing their successful run, Rey quickly forgot about the uneasy, sick-feeling in the pit of her stomach. With such a busy morning, time flew by swiftly and she didn't have time to even think about her personal life, much less the hot and steamy night she had, had with her boss, Ben over the weekend. Somehow as she pulled up another spreadsheet onto her computer, she felt grateful for that. 

Then the phone ran and when she answered she was greeted by Ben's voice. 

"And how's your Monday been so far, Miss Johnson?" he asked, his voice sending a shiver of awareness from throughout her body.

"Hectic," She replied as she glanced over at the clock and was startled to see that it was already twenty minutes till noon. 

"Good." There was a long pause. "You know, I tried calling you yesterday and was never able to get hold of you. I left you a couple of messages. I wanted to hear your voice."

Rey closed her eyes on a deep breath. It had taken every bit of her willpower to make it through the day without listening to the voicemail he'd left. I even enlisted the help of Finn in the cause, telling him to restrain her forcibly if it looked like she might succumb to the urge. 

"I did the hermit thing and worked a little."

"Did you get the flowers I sent?"

"Yes, I did. They're lovely. Thank you, Ben."

"They reminded me of the dress you wore....that night."

What the hell was he doing? She was beginning to think he some sort of multiple personality disorder or something. "You know, some women might say that's romantic."

"I don't care about other women. I only care about what you say." His chair creaked as if he'd pushed to his feet. "I really thought about stopping by your office...I really wanted to."

Rey sighed, surrendering to her immediate and further confusion of this man whom she thought she might be developing feelings for. "Well, I'm glad that you didn't."

There was another long pause. "Okay, you're right. I deserved that."

"I didn't say it to be a bitch, Ben. It's just the truth."

"I know. Listen....I arranged for lunch up here in my office so we don't waste any of the hour leaving and getting back."

After his parting I'll call you, she'd wondered if he would want to get together again after he settled down from whatever trip he'd been on. It was a possibility that she'd been dreading since Saturday night, aware that she needed to cut him off, but feeling strung out from the desire to be with him again. She wanted to experience it again that pure, perfect moment of intimacy that they had shared.

But she couldn't justify that one moment against all the other moments when he had made her feel like crap, either.

"Ben, we don't have any reason to have lunch together. We hashed things out Friday night, and we....took care of business Saturday. Let's just leave it at that and not mention it ever again."

"Rey." His deep voice turned gruff. "I know that I fucked up. Let me at least explain."

"No, you don't have to. It's okay, I get it."

"It's not. Look, I need to see you."

"I don't want---"

"We can either do this the easy way, Rey. Or you can make it very difficult on yourself." His tone took on a hard edge that made her pulse quicken. "Either way, you'll hear me out."

Closing her eyes, understanding that she wasn't lucky enough to get away with a quick good-bye phone chat. "Fine! I'll come upstairs."

"Thank you." He exhaled audibly. "I can't wait to see you."

She returned the receiver to it's cradle and stared a t the photos on her desk, trying to formulate what she needed to say and steeling herself for the impact of seeing Ben again. The ferocity of her physical response to him was nearly impossible to control. Somehow she knew she'd have to get past it and care of business. Later, she'd think about having to see him in the building over the days, weeks, and months ahead.

For the moment, she had to focus on making through her lunch hour. Yielding to the inevitable, she got back to work comparing the visual of some blow-in card samples. 

"Rey."

She jumped and spun around in her chair, startled to find Ben standing beside her cubicle. The very sight of him blew him away, as usual, and her heart stuttered in her chest. A quick glance at the clock proved that a quarter hour had passed in no time at all.

"Be--Mr. Solo. You didn't have to come all the way down here."

His face was calm and impassive, but his eyes were stormy and hot. "You ready?"

Rey opened her drawer and pulled out her purse, taking the opportunity to suck in a deep, shaky breath. He smelled phenomenal, like sandalwood and cinnamon. Every sense inside her was heightened---leaving her pulse quickening with each glance that he gave her.

"Mr. Solo." Rose's voice. "It's so great to see you! Is there something---?"

"I'm here for Rey, Miss Tico. We have a lunch date."

I straightened in time to see Rose's brows shoot up. She recovered quickly, her face smoothing into it's usual good-natured features. 

"I'll be back at one," I assured her.

"See you then. Enjoy your lunch."

Ben put his hand at the small of her back and steered her out to the elevators, garnering raised brows from Hux when they passed the reception desk. Rey shifted restlessly as he hit the call button for the elevator, wishing that she could've made it through the day without seeing the man whose touch she craved like a drug. He was practically....heroin.

He turned to face her as he waited for the car, running his fingertips down the sleeve of her satin cream-colored blouse. "Every single time I close my eyes, I see you in that red dress. I hear the sounds you make when you're turned on. I feel you sliding over my cock, squeezing me like a fist, making me come so hard it hurts." 

“Don’t, Ben.” She looked away, unable to bear the intimate way he was staring at her now. 

“I can’t help it, Rey.” 

The arrival of the elevator was a relief. He caught her hand and pulled her inside. After he put his key into the panel, he tugged her closer. “I’m going to kiss you now, Rey.” 

“I don’t—“ 

He then pulled her into him and sealed his mouth over hers. She resisted as long as she could; then she found herself melting at the feel of his tongue stroking slow and sweet over her own. She’d wanted his kiss since they had first had sex. She wanted the reassurance that he valued what they had shared, that it mean something to him as it had to her. 

Rey was left better once again when he pulled away. God, he was such a good kisser and she was hating herself for wanting even more. 

“Come on.” He pulled the key out as the door opened once more. 

Ben’s feisty red-headed receptionist, Mara Jade said nothing this time, although she eyed Rey very strangely. _I always had this gut-wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach that, that woman never really liked me all that much!_ In contrast, Ben’s secretary, Phasma, stood when they approached and greeted Rey pleasantly by name. 

“Good afternoon, Miss Johnson.” 

“Hi, Phasma.” 

Ben gave her a curt nod. “Be sure to hold my calls, Phasma.” 

“Yes, of course.” 

Rey entered Ben’s expansive office, her gaze covered in metal slavers. The floors and ceilings were both marble-white and the furnishings were sleek charcoal black. Of course, how could she forget? Black was his favorite color. The hint of fresh clean leather filled her nostrils as he closed the door behind them.

A beautiful view of the New York skyline greeted them, and she had to finally admit to herself that, yeah, he really did have the best view in the entire building. 

“Can I take your purse?” he asked. 

Rey looked at him, saw he’d taken off his jacket and slung it over his arm. He stood there in his tailored slacks and vest, his shirt and tie both in pristine white, his hair dark and thick around his breathtaking face, his dark eyes wild. In a word, he amazed her. She couldn’t believe that she’d make love to such a gorgeous man. But then, it hasn’t meant the same thing to him. 

“Rey?” 

“You’re so beautiful, Ben.” The words fell out of her mouth without conscious thought. 

His brows lifted; then a soft came into his eyes. “I’m glad you like it what you see.” 

She banded him her purse and moved quickly away to the other side of the room, needing the space between them. He hung his coat and her purse on the coatrack, then moved to the bar. Crossing her arms, she murmured. “Let’s just get this over with then. I don’t want to see you anymore, Ben.” 

Ben shoved a hand through his thick dark hair and exhaled harshly. “You don’t _mean_ that, Rey.” 

She was suddenly very tired, exhausted from fighting with herself over him. I mean, what was the point of it, really? They were only going to hurt each other in the end. “Actually, I really do mean it, Ben. You and me...it _was_ a mistake.” 

His jaw tightened at the harshness of her words. Regardless, he didn't believe her. How could he after feeling the way her body moved with his, the moans she let escape with each touch? If anyone was lying here, it was Rey. “It wasn’t. The way I handled it afterwards was the mistake and I feel like shit for it, too.” 

She stared at him, startled by the fierceness of his denial. “I wasn’t talking about the sex, Ben. I’m talking about my agreeing to this crazy-strangers-with-benefits deal between us. I knew it was all wrong from the very beginning. I should’ve listen to my instincts then.” 

“Answer me this then, Rey. Do you _want_ to be with me?” 

“No. That’s not—“ 

“Not like we discussed at the bar. I mean, more than that.” 

Rey’s heart started to pound in her chest. “What are you talking about, Ben?” 

“Everything.” He left the bar and came closer to her. “I _want_ to be with you.” 

“You didn’t seem like you did Saturday night, Ben.” Her arms tightened around her middle. “Or do I need to remind you—“ 

“I was... _reeling_.” 

“So? I was, too. Ben. We both were.” 

His hands immediately went to his hips. Then his arms crossed like her. They were more alike they she really knew---temper, irrational decisions, all of it. There was no better guys in her eyes, but he was the absolute **WORST** sometimes. “Christ, Rey.” 

She watched him squirm and felt a flare of hope. Rey wasn't going to be a pawn in his personal little game of chess, she refused. Sighing, she looked over at the New York skyline and muttered in a defeated voice. “If that’s all you’ve got here, then I think we’re done.” 

“The _hell_ we are!” 

“We’ve already hit a dead end if you’re to take one of those ridiculous guilty little head-trips every single time that we have sex!” 

He visually struggled with what to say next. “You don’t understand, Rey. I’m used to having control. In fact, I _need_ it. And you blew it all to hell in the fucking limousine. I didn’t handle that well.” 

“No? You think?” 

“Rey.” He approached, taking cautious baby-like steps towards her now. “I’ve never experienced anything like that before. I didn’t think it was even possible for me to. Now that I _have._..I’ve got to have it. I’ve got to have _you._ ” 

“It was just sex, Ben! Super awesome hot sex! Grown-ass people do it every single day, but that can seriously screw with your head when two young people like ourselves doing it, when we know damn good and well that we aren’t good for each other.” 

“That’s _bullshit!_ I’ve admitted I fucked up. I can’t change what happened, but I can sure as shit get pissed tang you suddenly want to cut me off because of it! You laid out your rules and I adjusted to accommodate them, but you won’t even make a tiny adjustment for me! You have to meet me halfway!”

His face was hard with frustration and that somehow made him look hotter than he already was to begin with, especially with his bangs hanging slightly over his face like that. _Jesus, why did she have to like him so fucking much? Why?!_

“At least give me a damn inch!”’

She stared at him long and hard, trying to figure out what she was doing and where all this was going. _This would be so much easier if she could just hate his fucking guts!_ Well, good luck with that, Johnson! You already slept with the guy in the back of his limo to blow off some much needed steam.

 _Oh God, why did I do that again? Why?!_

“What do you _want_ from me, Ben?” She asked softly. 

He caught her by the arm and cupped her cheek in one hand. “I _want_ to keep feeling the way that I feel when I’m _with_ you. Just tell me what I have to do. And at least give me some room to screw up. I’ve _neve_ r done this before...it’s a sort of learning curve.” 

She placed her palm over his heart and felt its pounding rhythm. He was anxious and passionate, and that had her feeling completely on edge. Ben Solo was unlike any other man she had ever met or been with in and out of the bedroom. How was she supposed to respond to that? Did she go with her gut or her common sense? 

“Done _what_ before?” 

“Whatever it takes time spend as much time with you as possible. In and out of bed.” Ben finally answered with a quirk of a smile growing across her face.

“Ben...” Rey said with a sigh as she slowly found the courage to look him in the eyes once more. He was so heartbreakingly beautiful that it nearly made her nauseous. “...your idea of a relationship is very different from mine. You’re okay with one-night stands, I’m not.” 

“And am I asking you to be just a one night stand, Rey? No, I’m asking you to be mine. _All_ mine!” 

"I'm not a toy, Ben. I'm not just something you can play around with whenever you think you feel the urge to---"

"Stop!" He demanded. It felt eerily odd to hear him raise his voice at _her_ \---scary, even. "If you were nothing but a piece of ass to me, Rey, we would not even be having this conversation right now. So, stop making all these excuses on why would you _think_ we shouldn't be together, because let me tell you something here, sweetheart, there are none."

"You can be the world's most arrogant asshole, you know that, Solo?" said Rey huffing.

"You have no idea, sweetheart." Ben chuckled darkly. "You've _only_ seen the tip of the iceberg."

If anything was absolutely certain due to this tricky little siutation she was now finding herself in with, Benjamin Solo, CEO of Solo Enterprises, it was that love was, in fact, _dirty._ Sometimes it had the capability to be just downright _filthy._


	2. Chapter 2

_You have no idea, sweetheart. You've only seen the tip of the iceberg._

His words haunted her for the rest of that long day and well into the evening as she settled in for the night. Now she wished she had a roommate to share all her "boy" problems with, but, honestly, who would really want to listen? Finn was the closest thing she had to a friend, but he was gay and he had no trouble at all when it came to mingling or relationships. 

Ben Solo was as complicated as you could possible get when it came to the opposite sex. He was intelligent, wealthy beyond belief and _well-endowed-_ \--Rey had found that bit out in his private limo last Saturday night. If anything, he could have any girl he wanted, no problem, but why he was focusing on Rey, was beyond her.

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

Looking down at her phone, she groaned when saw Ben's name flashing on the front of her screen. What the hell does he want now? Can a girl not get some peace around here?! Reaching down she picked it up and held it to her ear.

"You _do_ realize that I am off the clock, right?" said Rey in an irritable voice.

"You _do_ realize that we agreed to see each other outside of work, right? That means, I can _call_ you whenever I feel like it." He said in a cocky tone that made her want to smack that smile which she could hear in his voice, clean off his face.

"I'm hanging up now, Ben." 

"Wait... _don't_ do that!" Ben said in a desperate voice. "Look, all right, I'm sorry, okay? What can I do to make this _thing_ work between us?"

"That's just it, Ben, you can't." Rey answered, deadpan.

She was beyond annoyed with him and the only reason she had let it get this far was because he would whine and complain about it--just like he was doing right this second. Didn't he realize how childish that made him sound?

_You're a grown-ass man, Solo. Learn to take a hint when a woman says no to you._

"You're _giving_ up before we've even really had a chance to really work things out?" he asked. 

"I'm walking away for personal reasons," said Rey calmly. "None of which have anything whatsoever to do with you. I came to your office and explained things, but, like the typical man, when I've had my fill of things, push comes to shove and you won't back the _fuck_ off."

"I _love_ hearing you curse like that," said Ben now grinning over the receiver. "It turns me on... _.so_ much."

_"Please_ , Ben." Rey pleaded with an exhausted sigh. She _was_ tired.

"I _love_ it even more when you beg for me." 

" _Ugh_ , seriously, Solo, have you no _goddamn_ chill?!" Rey asked him, shaking her head in utter disbelief. 

"Not when it comes to you, babe. Not when it comes to you."

How were they going to resolve this? She couldn't continue to go to work and have him breathing down her neck or looking over her shoulder every few seconds---it would drive literally her _fucking_ insane! The reasonable thing would be to quit and find another job in the city---far away from him. But somehow she had a idea on how all that would go down if she told him that she was really considering on leaving not just the company, but him as well.

"I want to see you." he said, abruptly out of the blue. 

"Now?!" 

Either he was loosing it or he really meant it. Rey was currently leaning towards the forefront rather than the latter, but, hell, nothing about Benjamin Solo seemed to shock her anymore. He was a guy who flew by the seat of his pants and this was the proof of it.

"What better time than the present, Rey?" said Ben with a low scoff, but Rey quickly caught onto the desperation that lingered there. "Tell me where you are and I'll come to you."

"Well, for starters I am in my apartment and secondly, no, I'm not telling where that is." she answered.

Clever little minx! Ben thought as he pressed the phone to his ear. She was incredibly intoxicating and left the twenty-nine year old CEO in agony on his knees. He'd never be able to find anyone else in the world who made his heart race or his cock jump with so much excitement. They were literally _perfect_ for each other!

"You know what you are, Rey Johnson?" Ben then asked. "You're difficult....you... _you_ difficult woman."

"Are you _done_? If so, I'd really like to go to sleep now, Ben."

"Rey....." Ben started in a warning voice. Something about the way he said it---sent chills down her very spine. Maybe she did want this....and _him._ "....it's eight o'clock and a Friday night. You can keep making excuses all night long or you could do the right thing by telling me where you are." 

"You are so bossy, you know that?" Rey huffed loudly. 

"Look, I think what I'm asking is fairly simple. You're the one who is trying to make things difficult between us here. If only you'd just learn to let go."

"Oh, so you can go and break my heart once you've had your _fill_ of me, huh? No, thanks!" 

"Rey, I'd _never_ hurt you." Ben said firmly, his tone rather serious for a change. "This... _.thing._...between us...it means something to me, it does. I know my personality and the way I've behaved around you numerous times has made you question my motives, but, I _really_ am a nice guy."

"A nice guy that's slept with at least fifteen women who work in the same facility as him?!" Rey quickly argued.

She could hear Ben protesting on the other side of the phone and she was not having any of it. _I'm not your personal plaything that you can just toss around and leave on the side of the road, Solo_! Hanging up on him midsentence, she tossed her phone onto her bed and tried to resume her previous Friday night's plans.

Yet, it was no surprise at all when she felt her phone vibrating against her legs. 


End file.
